Set Up Dates
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: There is always a reason you should never trust your parents with your dates. Especially when they set up your date. America and Canada learned that the hard way.


******Hey all! This just came into mind. Its related to Time For Some Romance, a story of a date set up by France and England for Canada and America. And their protectiveness kicking in of course. Enjoy!**

******.:|Silver|:.**

******DISCLAIMER: Don't own!**

It had been a tiring week. Alfred had been threatened by France a lot, and had been defended a couple of times by Arthur too. It didn't help that they didn't let him touch Matthew whenever they were around. Which was pretty much always. It seemed that they were going out of their way trying to keep an eye on the Canadian nation all the time. I mean, okay, once or twice can be called a coincidence. But if your parents start talking to you while you're making out in a cubicle with your boyfriend, you start to think something is wrong. Especially if said parents look over the side of the cubicle if you don't answer within thirty seconds in an appropriate tone of voice while your boyfriend perches uncomfortably so no one knows he's in there with you. Yes. ___It was awkward._ Anyways, it had been a tiring week and America and Canada hadn't had time to date. In fact, they hadn't had time to plan a date either. So Matthew had been happy to give that job over to Francis when he offered. After all, the nation of love would probably make the date the best they had had in a while.  
The two dating nations had asked him to keep it simple and preferably at Canada's house in England. (Yeah, they were in England for the monthly meetings.)  
They both should've known something was wrong when the Frenchman agreed without a word. But, unfortunately, they didn't. They didn't worry about it much (or more likely forgot about it) until the night of the date.  
France had phoned them to inform that everything had been set up, along with some good movies and food. Canada had been grateful for that. It meant they could spend more time together. Alfred had whooped at the thought of food until he was informed that the food would definitely ___not_ include hamburgers. So, after the days meetings and paperwork, Alfred and Matthew made their way to the canadian's house, looking forward to relax (and hopefully squeeze in a few make out sessions).  
America opened the door to his boyfriend's flat, humming contently when the smell of popcorn and-___was that pizza?_-floated through the air. Canada stepped into the flat after the blond teen and glanced around, taking in the dimmed lights and romantic candles. The AC was turned on. He let a small smile flit over his features before kicking off his shoes and making his way to the living room. The couch had been made comfortable with cushions and blankets. The coffee table had been pulled close to the couch where plates of steaming pizza and popcorn sat. There even seemed to be some sort of bright pink cold drink there.  
"Whoa, dude! France surer worked on this. Though I don't get why he didn't just order the pizza," commented America, already shedding his jacket and emerging from the bathroom, drying his hands on a fluffy towel. Canada glanced up from his search for the remote before noticing that it was sitting on the table next to the food.  
"I know, eh? But just so you know, home made pizza is better. Especially if ___Papa_ makes it."  
"If you say so, man. Come on. Sit down," called Alfred, flopping onto the couch and patting the space next to him. The Canadian chuckled and sat down after washing his hands, sitting close to his lover and passing him a plate and taking one for himself. He quickly pressed the play button and watched he movie begin. Alfred was already focused on the movie.  
Matthew glanced at his pizza and raised his eyebrows. No oregano? France knew he loved oregano. That was strange. The blond shrugged mentally and stood up. ___He must've forgotten. These meetings have been exceptionally long this time,_ he mused, going to the kitchen to find the oregano. The movie had started to play in the room. And it wasn't a romcom like they had thought it would be.  
The oregano container in hand, Matthew made his way back to the living room, reclaiming his seat. There seemed to be some sort of doctor on screen, explaining something or the other.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Nothin yet. I'm pretty sure all the romance and shit starts soon."  
Unbeknownst to them, the door to the living room (it was always open do no one really noticed it) had been shut. And locked.  
Then, suddenly, the screen flickered and was replaced by Francis and Arthur's faces. America swore, dropping his plate onto his lap and backing against the couch. Both men smiled pleasantly from the screen.  
"Hello chaps. Since this is a date we organized we chose a film we were sure you would enjoy. And also something that is terribly informative. And sorry about this, we had to tape over the blasted thing," began Arthur. France interrupted with a gleeful look.  
"I 'ope you boz are 'aving fun! Enjoy ze movie!"  
Both the Dating nations let out sighs of relief that their parents hadn't somehow hacked into heir tv and were watching them now. The screen flickered some more before getting back tithe doctor who was speaking. Both nations paid close attention to what he said.  
"...___Was castrated by an angry father. He died shortly afterwards. Luckily, he donated his body to the hospital, so we can have a close look at how the damage was caused. As you can see, this boy's genitalia had been cut clean off with a serrated knife. The pain was less than it should have been because of the anesthetic that had been administered shorty before the castration. Here is a digital simulation on how the castration would have occurred..._"  
Alfred swallowed as he stared at the screen with horror, watching as the doctor went on to explain about the castration and then about how the angry father only got ten years or something before he escaped. It didn't help that the man looked an awful lot like Arthur.  
"M-Mattie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Kill me before they do."  
Somewhere I their house, Arthur and Francis were grinning maliciously as they watched the American tremble.  
"Oh this was a brilliant idea."  
"I agree, ___mon cher._"

**Well, how did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
